Saving Jacob
by Twihard99
Summary: After the crash that claims his mother, Jacob is cast to the dreary res. of La push, where he takes care of his severely injured father. However, he can't escape the heritage of the land or the werewolf within. Especially when he imprints on the alpha.


**A/N: This is a Sam/Jacob Slash. Will contain Lemons later on. Don't like, don't read. Comprehnde? **

**Don't own anything.**

**Review. **

.

.

* * *

I found no appeal to the house. I hated- no, I _loathed- _it greatly. It didn't even look structurally sound; slanting crookedly on the side, the paint peeling away after the constant rain, roof shingles hanging from the gutters, lawn over-grown and severely mangy after years of neglect from the previous owner. My father looked up at it like he'd won the lottery, while I proceeded to glare at like I could make it crumble to rubble.

Although our prior house in California wasn't exactly located on the Upper East Side, it looked like a fucking mansion compared to this splinter of wood. Heck, I'd taken it sorely for granted. The little things that used to irk me at my old place- the rickety doors, the grotesque stain near my headboard, the bleach blemishes in the carpet- never seemed so appealing.

I wondered bleakly if all the houses in this sucky town were like this. I wondered if the people were too; as if the constant drizzly weather and grey skies had sucked the life out of everything. I could already feel the depression sinking in.

Gently, I wheeled my father up the porch steps, scowling down at the man who was literally beaming. However, even though I found no similarity in his joy, a part of me was relieved that he was smiling again, especially since the accident was still raw in both our minds, and his body. This shitbox of a home seemed to take his dark thoughts off the fact that he was going to immobile for the rest of his life, and for that I begrudgingly appreciated a small part of it.

But that was it.

Inside, it was worse than I anticipated. And I had spent most of the four hour drive from the airport coming up with some pretty bad ideas at what it would be like. It was dark and dusty, and I wouldn't be surprised if we found a corpse rotting under the floorboards.

"Settle me down here," Billy said.

I left him by the living room and trudged back outside. The movers wouldn't be here till tomorrow afternoon, therefore we only packed the necessities; two blow up mattress, some blankets, some food, clothing, and toiletries. Reluctantly, I loosened the straps that held our things to the open tailgate of the truck. Once I had moved most if it inside, it was starting to rain.

Billy was in the kitchen, and from the sounds of it, he was rummaging through the cupboards that he could reach. I joined him with the box full of food.

"Hungry?"

I nodded, which set off my stomach to gurgle loudly in echo. _Fucking starving. _I craved cheesy pizza with garlic and meat. "Can we order some…" I trailed off, eyes widening in horror. "Wait. Does this place even have a pizza joint?"

Billy laughed at his son's theatrics. "La Push isn't the eastern dessert, Jake. It does have what civilization has. I'm sure if we drove around, we'd find one in no time."

Relief coursed through me, and I set the box down near the sink.

"Why don't go you look around the house? I'm sure you want to see your room."

Grunting, I didn't have the heart to tell him I couldn't care less about my room. So I set off down the hall, passing the room dad had already claimed. I was located at the end of the hallway, the door slightly ajar, unable to close properly. Before I could get fully worked up on that fact, my eyes sought inside it. Like the rest of the house, it was dusty and shadowed, the musty yellow curtains giving the false impression of sunshine. The floorboards were chipped and rotten-looking, but apart from that it wasn't all that horrible.

I suppose, if I were honest with myself, I could deal with it. It was no true dungeon.

After a few minutes of uselessly trying to force the door in place, I gave up with a growl and stormed back to the kitchen. Dad saw my expression and his mouth scorned a frown.

"It's not to your liking?"

"Its fine," I lied.

He didn't believe me. But before Billy could burst his own bubble by interrogating me further, I fished the keys from my back pocket. "I'll go pick up dinner."

Dad opened his mouth, except I was already out the door and in the car, revving the old, spluttering engine. A red light flashed and I knew I also needed to refill the tank. It was a wonder the old machine made it as far as it did.

The main street of town was a half hour by highway, which remained mostly empty save a few passing cars. I was slightly thrown off by the amount of people in town- wasn't the population in the low thousands? There was a lot of fishing gear shops and bait shops that were alien. There was a supermarket and even an arcade.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't warming up to the idea of living here. But it wasn't going to be numbingly unbearable as I had prepared myself for.

And dad was right, I found a pizza shop in no time. The smell of burnt doe and tomato sauce assaulted my senses, causing an almost painful lurch from my empty belly. My mouth was watering.

I walked up to the pimply teenager behind the counter, who I hoped for the sake of hygiene, wasn't the one who made the pizzas. "What can I get you?" His voice was nasally and repugnant. His name tag read: Erik.

Gnawing my lip, I almost didn't hear the bell ding behind me, alerting that someone else had walked in. "Can I get a Mexican and a deluxe supreme?"

Erik nodded and jotted something down, before ripping of a piece of paper and handing it over. "It'll be ready in ten minutes."

I frowned. I didn't know if I could wait that long.

Paying, I sauntered off to the far wall of the shop, taking a seat near the bench. I glared at the ticket in my hand. _23. _

"I want twelve Hawaiian's and six Beef," My head whipped up at the large order. It came from a guy around my age, extremely built and toned. My eyes were first drawn to his skin, the same golden brown as my own, and then to his face, angular and grinning. His hair was dark too, but where as mine was tied to the nape of my neck, his was spiked and messy. He was practically bulging from his clothes.

_Do they feed steroids instead of food? _

Erik was also gaping, mouth hinging open and close like a broken toy. Under his greasy black hair, his eyes were wide and incredulous. "Are you serious? That's eighteen pizzas!"

The guy snorted. "Obviously. How long will it take?"

"It…I…it's going to be ages!"

"How long?"

"Forty minutes, maybe more."

The guy cocked his head to the side, huffing in irritation. "Don't have that long. Can't just put our order first, and disregard the others till after? You are obviously aware of how many people are counting on these pizzas."

Erik looked shocked for a second, and then seemed to be considering it. _Oh hell no. _Not even on a good day would I let someone take my food away. Growling under my breath, I stood and approached the pair, trying to look intimidating though I felt like a twig compared to this muscled beast.

"What's taking so long?" I made a point of not looking at the guy next to me but at the squirming employee. Erik's gaze flickered between us, trying to suss out the most willing to inflict pain. He settled for the beast.

"I can perhaps put you at number 16. But no lower…"

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I shouted, fisting my hands. "There's no way I'm waiting forty minutes for the dick that came in after me."

"Dick?" Finally, I turned to glare at the guy who'd spoken. He was glowering at me, arms quivering, looking like a wild animal on the rage. "Who are you calling a dick? You better watch your mouth!"

"Or what?" I challenged. It was clear to both of us who would win in a fight, yet I was a sucker for violence. The amount times I got suspended at my last school for fighting was enough to completely cover my record in black demerits.

A twisted smile formed on the beast's face. "You have no idea what I can do to you."

I couldn't help it; a hot shiver passed over me. My skin tingled a little and above the hungry gnawing of my stomach, there was also a kick of anger and aggression. The feeling left me unsteady.

The beast turned back to Erik, apparently resolving he had won the argument. "As I was saying…"

My response was instantaneous. It was like I was no longer in control as my fist struck his jaw, sending him staggering back a step. I was expecting him to fall. He stared at me for a few seconds, eyes like saucers as if he couldn't believe I dared to hit him, and then an almost primal growl rumbled through his chest.

"You're dead!" He spat, and launched himself at me, sending us both hurtling towards the ground. He was so heavy, all that packed muscle, that I was struggling just to breathe under the weight. His face was close to mine, teeth bared like a wild animal. He was shaking so much, _my _teeth were chattering.

I tried to land a few punches, but he knocked them all aside with a flick of his wrist and socked me straight in the nose. Tears prickled my eyes and the pain was excruciating, but I didn't relent. I considered it a small victory when I managed a fist to his mouth, busting his lip. We continued to bustle on the floor for a few minutes before the bell tolled and his weight was suddenly gone.

Gasping, I stared at the ceiling in confusion before craning my head up. The beast was on the other side of the room, being pinned back by two guys so similar to him, they could be brothers. A few more entered, and I wondered if I was so concussed, I was seeing eight of the same person.

"Paul, quit it!" yelled one of the guys restraining him back. "Paul" was snarling and clawing his way through, eyes never leaving me. He was so animalistic, like a mutant of wild animal and human.

"Paul! Knock if off'" said another. "You look like a raving lunatic."

"He is," commented one from the door.

I sat up, refusing to wince, took a deep breath. Hunger forgotten, I felt sick and overheated, like I should take off all my clothes and go running through the rain. The image made me snort in laughter, and eight pairs of eyes were drawn to me.

Some of them were gaping. "He looks like one of us…"

I stared at the guy who said that, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. I wasn't a raving lunatic or a freaky mutant. _I _didn't belong in the loony bin. Paul did. As if reading my thoughts, the beast started up again, spitting curses and looking ready to explode. The guys holding him back slowly edged way, as if expecting it.

"Paul, not here!" someone hissed.

Paul was taking ragged breaths, chest heaving. The bell tolled again and another stepped through, bringing with him a sense of dominance that made me tremble at the power.

"Stop!" His command was met instantaneously with obedience- like a switch, Paul went from frothing-from-the-mouth-psycho, to serene, almost bored looking teenager. The leader had his back to me, but I could see the indentions of thick muscle through his shirt, tensed. "Get outside. Now."

Paul left like a punished puppy, but not before he glared at me with vengeance. The others followed him until it was just myself and the leader. Slowly, he turned and stared at me.

My world suddenly disconnected. All thoughts of hunger, anger, confusion simply melted away, leaving a feeling completeness in its wake. I stopped breathing. My heart thudded, though now it seemed to beat a different tune. It beat for _him, _for this strangers every breath, his every blink. A strangled gasp left my numb lips and I wanted to close my eyes and hide, yet they remain fixated on this man before me.

The same man who was cocking his head to side, a look of uncertainty on his marvellous face. "Are you injured?"

I shook my head. Mouth dry, I watched in silence as he seemed hesitant as to what to do. Eventually, he stepped towards me and held out his hand. I flinched away as he'd struck me. I had no idea what I looked like to him; probably a pathetic monger.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Y-yes?" My voice cracked.

He assessed me for a few more minutes, and seemed to realize I wasn't dying on his watch and nodded, before stepping out. I sat sprawled on the floor for a moment longer, stunned beyond belief. A physical pain hit me as the stranger disappeared.

_What the hell just happened? _


End file.
